


Крылья, чтобы раздуть огонь

by luna_cheshire



Category: Bubble Comics, Комиксы Bubble, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: AU, Drama, Imaginary Friends, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Олег Волков — всего лишь плод воображения Разумовского (хорошо, что у кого-то богатая фантазия).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Крылья, чтобы раздуть огонь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF MG-BSB 2016.

  
Сначала все было в огне. А потом все было кончено.

Сережина память сохранила мало воспоминаний из детства до того, как его забрали в приют, но какие-то вещи он помнил слишком хорошо; например, он помнил, как умерли его родители. Точнее сказать, он никак не мог об этом забыть.

Он отчетливо помнил, как полыхал дом, а он стоял перед ним и только смотрел, оттаскиваемый спасателями все дальше. Все было в огне. Огня было так много, будто он вознамерился сжечь дотла весь окружающий мир.

Сережа не знал, что послужило причиной пожара, — этой фразой так залихватски бравировал руководитель пожарной бригады, приехавшей слишком поздно, что Сережа невольно запомнил. Он вообще много чего запомнил в ту ночь. Звук, с которым горящая балка обрушилась на его отца. Отчаянный, дикий и в то же время странно-глухой крик его матери, будто она закрывала себе рот, чтобы зажать, погасить нечеловеческий звук.

Еще Сережа помнил разбросанные разноцветные карандаши, странное сожаление о незаконченном рисунке безликой темной фигуры с крыльями и чужие руки на своих плечах. Эти руки властно вели его по коридорам и лестницам, подталкивая вперед, когда он замирал от ужаса, и не давая вернуться в квартиру к телам родителей. Сережа смог обернуться только во дворе, уже стоя среди соседей, одетых в разномастные пижамы — будь с ним рядом мама, они бы нахихикались вдоволь над взволнованной тетей Галей, выбежавшей из парадной напротив в одной ночной рубашке и шлепанцах, но мамы рядом не было — мамы больше никогда не было рядом — ее не было, она умерла, умерла, умерла.

Человек, крепко держащий Сережу за плечо, был поразительно похож одновременно на него самого и на существо с его картинок. У него даже были величественные, до самого пола, черные крылья. Перья такого же оттенка покрывали все его тело, а волосы были золотисто-рыжие, как у самого Сережи.

— Вы кто? — спросил он потерянно, слишком поздно спохватываясь о правилах вежливости, о которых регулярно напоминала его мама — его мама — его погибшая, безвозвратно погибшая мама.

— Я всегда буду рядом, — вместо ответа сказала фигура и странно улыбнулась, как будто с насмешкой, понятной ей одной. Сережа отвернулся от спасшего его человека, или, скорее, птицы с лицом человека (его лицом) и посмотрел на окна квартиры, извергавшие потоки огня. Вот вырвались языки пламени, сожравшие его рисунки, вот полыхнуло дерево его книжного шкафа. Сережино лицо тоже горело; казалось, что он вот-вот вспыхнет как спичка от жара, которое источало здание.

Руки на его плечах лежали тяжело и обнадеживающе.

— Ничего не бойся, — шепнул ему знакомый голос (его голос!). — Это все к лучшему, так правильно. Огонь очищает.

*  
Двадцать лет спустя

Прожив четверть века довольно-таки активной жизнью, Сергей не мог предположить, что единственным местом, в котором ему не будет страшно, станет СИЗО; но там оказалось неожиданно спокойно, даже почти скучно. Заключенные действовали по лежащей на поверхности логике, не было нужды искать подоплеку их поступков и выстраивать модели поведения — в этом смысле заключение оказалось восхитительной передышкой от непрерывно проигрываемых в голове Разумовского партий. В каком-то нездоровом измерении за решеткой каждый был самим собой, и Сергей только изредка бросал предупреждающие взгляды на вторую половинку своей личности, праздно шатающуюся по его камере.

В еще более нездоровом измерении разума Сергея сам он, сидя в изоляторе, тоже был самим собой: плохим и хорошим. Гнусным и идеалистичным. Безжалостным и трусливым. До чего удобно. Один мог убивать, а другой — переживать об этом.

Даже странно было, что вторая половинка открыто проявилась только теперь.

*  
На индивидуальном сеансе со штатным тюремным психиатром Вениамином Рубинштейном их было как обычно трое.

— Добрый вечер, Сергей. — Рубинштейн опустился на стул напротив Разумовского и открыто улыбнулся. В ответ на это угрюмо маячащий у стены Птица хмыкнул и встопорщил перья, а Разумовский только потерянно пригладил волосы и опустил взгляд в стол. Психиатр открыл папку с бумагами, уже привычно не обращая внимания на отсутствие ответа. — Сегодняшний сеанс с вами я хотел бы посвятить вот чему... Вы как-то между делом упоминали, что у вас есть друзья?

— Один друг, — неохотно отозвался Сергей, глядя куда-то поверх доктора. Он уже собирался вернуться к своей первоначальной тактике игнорирования, которую избрал в самом начале душеспасительных бесед, но от невольного воспоминания, вырвавшегося из загашников памяти, Сергей мгновенно повеселел. — Очень хороший, верный друг. Олег.

— Олег, — повторил за ним психиатр и что-то чиркнул у себя в бумагах, а потом отложил ручку и внимательно посмотрел на Разумовского. — Расскажите мне о нем.

Птица прищурился, но Сергей послушно ответил:

— Познакомились в детстве, дружили всю жизнь, не видел его года три. Чем это он вас так заинтересовал?

— Ничем. У меня есть еще один вопрос, — улыбнулся Рубинштейн. — Если вам удастся вспомнить... Когда вы впервые надели маску чумного доктора? Не помните? Три года назад, верно?

Сергей откинулся на спину стула и скрестил руки на груди.

— Да вы знаете мою жизнь лучше меня самого, док.

*  
Ему было одиноко, так невыносимо одиноко в галдящей толпе незнакомых детей, которыми был переполнен приют. Когда становилось особенно нестерпимо, к Сереже являлся Птица, но Птица был взрослым, и никак не мог ему помочь, как ни старался.

— Слушай, — сказал ему однажды Сережа. — Мне нужен друг. Найди мне друга.

— Но ведь я твой друг, — озадаченно и недовольно ответил Птица, но Сережа только строго покачал головой.

— Ты это я. А мне нужен настоящий друг.

— Конечно, — сквозь зубы процедил Птица и исчез — чтобы минуту спустя вернуться к сидящему на подоконнике Сереже с темноволосым мальчиком примерно его возраста.

— Меня зовут Олег, — светло улыбнулся мальчик, как будто совсем не встревоженный тем фактом, что невидимый людям мужчина, облаченный в птичьи перья, только что перенес его неизвестно куда.

— Тебя будут искать, — пробормотал Сережа и искоса посмотрел на Птицу; тот, надменно фыркнув, отвернулся.

— Мои родители погибли, — сказал Олег. — У меня никого нет. Раньше была собака, но теперь никого. Хочешь, будем друзьями?

Сережа помедлил, подозрительно разглядывая новоявленного друга, но потом улыбнулся и уверенно кивнул.

Он не сразу заметил, как Птица испарился, удовлетворенно кивнув.

*  
Их кровати в детдоме стояли рядом. Один раз воспитательница вознамерилась разлучить ставших лучшими друзьями мальчиков, поменяв Олега местами с каким-то новеньким, но они закатили такой скандал, что подобная диверсия больше не повторялась.

Соседствовать с Олегом Сереже нравилось: он никогда не шумел, отвлекая Разумовского от дел, не разбрасывал повсюду вещи, как делали многие другие мальчишки. Иногда казалось, что Олега там вообще нет.

Но Сереже всегда было достаточно только оглянуться, чтобы успокоить свою подозрительность: Олег поднимал глаза от книги и ободряюще улыбался ему.

*  
Сережа не знал, почему Олег не ладил с воспитателями. Конечно, он и сам был не в восторге от взрослых, но с ним хотя бы вели вооруженные переговоры. Волкова же, казалось, некоторые ненавидели так сильно, что предпочитали игнорировать.

— Чем ты им так насолил? — не выдержал однажды Сережа. Олег отвлекся от склеивания модели самолета и рассеянно посмотрел на него. — Ты им пакости какие-то устраивал? — предположил Сережа. — Соль в чай подсыпал или важные документы украл?

— Документы, — согласился Олег.

Сережа восхищенно замечтался о том, каким смелым был Волков, раз на такое решился — и ни разу не спросил себя, где тот взял материалы для самолета, и куда потом пропала готовая модель.

*  
В школе Олег не очень интересовался учебой, поэтому Сережа стоически взялся делать домашние задания за двоих, отчаянно боясь про себя, что Олега выгонят за наплевательское отношение к учебе. Сереже не хотелось оставаться одному, хоть одиночество и не было уже таким пронзительно-больным как в детстве.

Вероятно, чувствуя это, Волков часто пропадал после уроков, то уходил с другими ребятами играть в футбол, то оставался в школе и учился играть на позаимствованной у дружелюбного завхоза расстроенной гитаре, то просто пропадал без вести и отмалчивался о направлениях и целях. К вечеру он всегда оказывался рядом: растрепанный и ободранный, как будто после драки, или с мозолями на пальцах и страдальческим упорством на лице. Неизменно триумфальное возвращение Волкова словно бы служило сигналом к окончанию учебы, Сережа тут же захлопывал тетради и утаскивал Олега по потайным уголкам интерната, чтобы рассказать, показать, поделиться. Олег тихо смеялся, когда Сережа тянул его за руку по лестнице, но никогда не сопротивлялся и только весело махал рукой, случалось кому встретить их двоих.

— Разумовский, куда торопишься? Шагом ходи! — рявкнула однажды Мариванна, но Сережа тащил Олега за собой с таким упорством, что Волков не успел возмутиться, почему его собственные пробежки никого не смущают.

*  
У Олега не было друзей, кроме Сережи, но тому все равно льстило его внимание: внимательное, подчеркнутое, исключительное. С годами к этому набору добавилось удовольствие от моментов, когда удавалось удивить, восхитить или рассмешить Волкова, неловких ситуаций, которые Олег снисходительно разгадывал, и любых инициатив, которые Олег всегда поддерживал.

*  
— Социальная сеть, — объявил Сергей, эффектным жестом указывая на безликий код в ноутбуке.

— Впечатляюще, — с усмешкой согласился Волков, заглядывая ему через плечо. — И что она делает?

— Ты хотел сказать, — хитро шепнул Разумовский, — чего она не делает! — Олег хмыкнул, не слишком ослепленный блестящей игрой слов, и Сергей поерзал на стуле. — Ты прав, надо как-то более профессионально это озвучить. Но моя девочка действительно может кучу всего. Хочу, чтобы она постепенно заменила все накопители, чтобы и фоточки можно было загрузить, и кино посмотреть.

— Звучит нелегально, — сообщил Олег, обнимая Разумовского за плечи. Тот откинул голову ему на грудь, чтобы посмотреть на него снизу вверх.

— Не все сразу, — рассеянно ответил он. — А со временем разберемся. Надо только название придумать, чтобы запатентовать поскорее.

— Есть идеи? — улыбнулся Волков Сергею в волосы. Тот выдержал драматичную паузу.

— Вместе.

— Все говорят, что мы в месте, — пропел Олег, — все говорят, но немногие знают, в каком.

— Читаешь мои мысли, — просиял Сергей. Олег поджал губы и ничего не ответил, но Сергей не обратил внимания на заминку, потянувшись к клавиатуре, чтобы запустить пробную программу.

*  
В университете Олег пробыл с ним только один семестр, да и тот не до конца.

Закрутившись в зимней сессии в попытках выучить нескончаемые теоретические пассажи и в бессонных ночах прописывания пилотного сайта, Разумовский не сразу заметил, что Волкова нет рядом. Правда, к февралю оказалось, что его реакции были в принципе немного замедлены образом жизни, поддерживаемым в последние два месяца растворимым кофе, энергетиками и бесконечными пачками сигарет. Ускоренное сознание откинуло лишнюю информацию для обработки и сфокусировалось на главном.

Первая версия сайта была запущена в начале марта.

Через два дня Сергей нашел в стопке скопившихся за зиму бумаг затерявшееся письмо, кривым почерком Олега сообщавшее о том, что он ушел в армию. Немногословная записка датировалась началом декабря.

Разумовский кивнул самому себе, машинально доел остывшие макароны и вернулся к сайту, который требовал бесчисленных изменений.

*  
Олег вернулся из армии, когда «Вместе» только-только заработал в полном объеме. Разумовский нервно косился на камеры и раздавал интервью, но у него уже был банковский счет, собственная квартира и полноценная кофемашина. То, что он спал по три часа и просыпался от смутных кошмаров, в которых его кожа шелушилась и превращалась в сухие ломкие перья, не добавляло ему лоска, на который надеялись прослышавшие о суммах контрактов журналисты, зато он был по-декадентски тонким и болезненным.

У Сергея на все был ответ, и этот ответ был настолько едким и жестким, насколько позволяли спешно замаскированные мешки под глазами.

Олег, отдать ему должное, дождался, пока выключат камеры и погасят въедливый искусственный свет, пока уберут диктофоны по карманам, пока все журналисты сдадутся и скажут: все, мы здесь закончили! Только тогда он, вызывающе красивый, высокий и эффектный, подтянутый и накачанный, строгий, с затаенным смехом в глазах, подошел, чтобы припечатать:

— Ты охренительно сдал.

Разумовский решил, что улыбнулся бы, если бы были силы, и только попросил вполголоса, глядя на него умиротворенно, потому что все трудности теперь были позади. Позади широкоплечего Олега, для которого трудностей не существует.

— Спаси меня.

*  
Олег был вроде бы самим собой, но вместе с тем совершенно другим.

Сергей никак не мог вспомнить, каким видел Волкова четыре года назад, и все оглядывался исподтишка, будто норовя подловить на несоответствии. Но он же все-таки узнал Олега, стоило тому появиться в помещении, он не усомнился в этом ни на минуту, и значит, это действительно был он?

Разумовский гадал на ромашке внутренних сомнений, разглядывая, как Олег готовил для него ужин. Волков напевал себе под нос смутно знакомую Сергею песню, из тех, которые привязывались один раз и не отпускали до конца жизни. Он расправлялся с овощами, не глядя шинкуя их большим ножом, и от каждого движения под тесно сидящей футболкой завораживающе перекатывались мышцы.

Наверное, Сергей не мог простить Олегу, что тот возмужал.

Такого своего и такого незнакомого, Сергею трудно было назвать такого Олега другом — по крайней мере, не в категориях десяти прожитых лет детдома. Того Олега больше не было, но был другой, опасный, быстрый. Разумовский уже давно забросил вороватую слежку и открыто любовался Волковым, подперев кулаком подбородок.

Их дружбе точно пришел конец, потому что теперь Сергей откровенно хотел его. Не его внимания, не его любви, не признания, не интереса; на этот раз целиком — захватить, поглотить и властвовать.

*  
Олег заставил его съесть объемный ужин и поистине иисусьей магией успевал подменять вино водой, когда Разумовский отвлекался на рефлексии о том, как ему жилось все это время. Сергей и сам знал, что выглядит неважно, но ему не для кого было стараться и прихорашиваться, куда важнее казалась гонка с ускользающей жизнью и утекающим по капле здравым рассудком.

Конечно, он прекрасно знал, что сходит с ума.

Трудно об этом не знать, когда в голове шепчет чужой, но твой собственный голос, когда собственное сознание отпихивает тебя на второй план, чтобы деловито хрустнуть пальцами и начать действовать. Он пытался возвращать над собой власть, это казалось простым: Птица приходил только когда он спал, а значит, достаточно было не спать. У него всегда находилось достаточно дел, чтобы занять себя до изнеможения — а после изнеможения еще на пару-тройку часов. Вырубаться за ноутбуком стало нормой, а из-за усталости кошмары щадили его истрепанное сознание, и обходилось без инцидентов.

Но так было раньше, а теперь Олег вернулся, и все должно было стать по-другому.

Сергей смотрел на Волкова с благодарностью, а тот раз за разом окидывал Разумовского оценивающим взглядом и подменял очередной тайком наполненный бокал стаканом воды.

— Здоровый образ жизни. — Раз Олег подошел к медицинскому заключению, значит, насмотрелся достаточно. — Трехразовое питание, прогулки на свежем воздухе, ежедневные сеансы с самым терпеливым человеком на свете. Ты пьешь какие-нибудь таблетки?

Сергей засмотрелся на Олега с такой любовью, что не сразу сообразил, что последнее было вопросом. Он пил таблетки, даже почти регулярно, пока... Пока очередная пачка не закончилась три дня назад, и он забыл купить новую. И к лучшему.

— Больше нет, — он помотал было головой для верности, но увидел, как сощурился Волков. — Там куча противопоказаний, и ты наверняка одно из них.

Олег хмыкнул, не очень впечатленный этим заигрыванием, а взгляд Сергея погрустнел, но только на мгновение.

*  
В темноте коридора, по которому Олег вел его в спальню — длина прелюдии определялась метражом квартиры — Сергей в его руках бился, цеплялся за стены и пытался притормозить. Его слова предназначались для этой переходной темноты, им не было места в постели или в рабочем офисе, он не мог написать этого в сообщении. Но Олег не хотел слушать, и Разумовский тщетно пытался остановить его как будто что-то в мире могло это сделать.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился он шепотом, потому что в темноте коридора можно было говорить только так, а остальное отдавалось на откуп невесомым прикосновениям и ищущим взглядам. — Пожалуйста, никогда больше не оставляй меня.

Волков молчал, но его ладони скользнули по плечам Сергея с нажимом, будто придавая уверенности, а губы запечатали невысказанное обещание на его лбу.

Разумовскому казалось, что он горит изнутри, и поэтому перья вокруг были похожи на пепел и сажу, но коридор, наконец, закончился, и перья исчезли, скользнув напоследок по спокойному, такому надежному Олегу.

*  
Олег был таким, каким Сергею всегда хотелось. Он жарко целовал его и по-хозяйски раскладывал на постели, не произносил ни слова и спускал ему с рук все истеричные смешки, которые издавал Сергей, не в силах сдержаться.

Разумовский елозил по Олегу руками, изучая восхитительное тело, которое как будто вытащили прямиком из его сокровенной мечты. На Волкове почти не было шрамов, которые можно было бы ожидать у человека, несколько лет отслужившего в спецназе, зато на нем можно было оставлять царапины — и Сергей оставлял, всласть размечал территорию. Волков рычал — что могло быть горячее? Возможно, то, как Олег отсасывал ему, повинуясь требовательным пальцам, давящим на подбородок, и послушно поднимая на него взгляд. Возможно, то, как он выпускал его член изо рта, знойно-горячего, как пустыни, в которых он провел последние годы, и переключался на эти длинные пальцы, непрерывно или цепляющиеся за него, или выстукивающие на бедрах назойливый ритм. Язык Олега был идеально игрив и ловок, и если бы вокруг них звучала музыка, это была бы идеальная музыка, томная, больная, медленная и ритмичная.

Богемно-позерская бессонно-рабочая жизнь Разумовского не готовила его к вопросу о том, нравилось ли ему подчиняться, но Олег разводил его бедра, не предлагая ему особого выбора в перемене мест, и Сергей протяжно стонал от того, как было пронзительно и дерзко.

Глаза Олега были темные, и не удавалось прочитать в них эмоции, поэтому Сергей закусил губу и зажмурился, чтобы ни на секунду не отвлекаться от ощущений.

*  
За выполнением Разумовским медицинских предписаний новоиспеченному доктору Волкову пришлось следить самому: он с терпеливой настойчивостью запихивал в Сергея еду и выводил гулять по раскинутым по округе набережным. Самым сложным было оторвать Разумовского от ноутбука, а на улице он забывался и принимался что-нибудь рассказывать, кутался в шарф, тащил Олега в темные закутки подворотен прочь от имбирно освещенных каналов.

Через неделю Разумовский перестал напоминать восставшего из могилы программиста, доживающего свой век на крови младенцев, и снова начал потихоньку становиться собой: нахальным, заносчивым и кокетливым. Только в одиночестве Сергей позволял себе бояться — и в прохладной темноте коридора. Он чувствовал, каким подозрительным взглядом провожал его Волков, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Это была только его тайна. Их двоих.

*  
Сергей сам готовил чертежи для особняка, выкупленного уже через год после запуска самой успешной социальной сети в стране. Это была им самим выработанная терапия, уже без вмешательства Волкова: он был уверен, что искусство помогало ему оставаться собой. Сергей ваял бесконечные скульптуры, которых всегда сопровождали, как на рисунках в детстве, размашистые крылья — как будто пытался избавиться от навязчивого образа. Рисунки, правда, тоже продолжались, переродившись в случайные скетчи в блокноте, который Разумовский всегда таскал с собой, особенно на однообразные заседания совета директоров. Ему хотелось быть человеком Возрождения, и по тому, как неплохо получалось, Сергей себя им вполне полноправно чувствовал; ему хотелось уметь все. Штрихами запечатлевать ключевые черты, схватывать выражения, копаться в устремлениях и изобличать пороки; ему казалось, что в этом его предназначение. Скетчбук становился святыней, статуи продавались с аукциона по невероятным ценам, написанные им программы принимались за примеры идеальных решений.

Гений, говорили про Разумовского. И он нарядно усмехался в камеры, ищущие подходящий кадр для вечерней новостной сводки.

Усмешка никла, когда позже ночью Сергей заглядывал в зеркало, чтобы снять желтые линзы, а на него в ответ смотрело насмешливое выражение лица Птицы; и глаза были желтые, желтые, сколько линз не меняй.

— Думаешь, твоя приторная «гениальность» спасет тебя, — смеялся Птица ему в лицо. — Думаешь, сваяешь из своих дрянных скульптур надежную стену, чтобы защититься от меня? Или думаешь, я побрезгую тебя трогать, народное ты мое достояние? Мальчишка. — Он всегда переходил от насмешки к ненависти и обратно, всегда напрямую и срезая лишние углы. Птица считал себя слишком своим для расшаркивания. — Ты ничего не сможешь без меня. Ты никогда ничего не добьешься.

— Уже добился! — рявкнул Сергей, швыряя в зеркало стакан с зубной щеткой. Зеркало пошло трещинами, но не разбилось, и Птиц теперь были десятки; каждый ухмылялся по-своему.

— Ты добился почитания пары тысяч людишек, которые ничего не смыслят в искусстве, да и потом, что такое почитание? Они предадут тебя при первом же сомнении, даже хуже, они просто забудут о тебе, потому что ты для них никто. Ты для всех никто. Кроме меня.

— Уйди!

— Я всегда буду с тобой, — прошептали в унисон отражения, и Сергей замер, глядя — так, как дикий зверь на ночной дороге смотрит на приближающиеся фары, — на то, как острые черты лица Птицы заволокло перьями, и десятки ворон, в которых превратился каждый из ночных кошмаров Разумовского, вылетели из осколков стекла.

Они заполонили ванную, и Сергей машинально прикрыл лицо рукой, но не пытался сбежать, потому что знал, что они ничего ему не сделают.

— Пошли вон, — повелел он, и вороны в одночасье пропали, повинуясь властному тону.

В закрытую дверь постучали.

— Ты там в порядке? — уточнил Волков, не пытаясь зайти внутрь.

Сергей закрыл лицо руками и покачал головой. Потом сказал:

— Да.

*  
— ... Просто сделай так, как я просил, — закончил Сергей, не отрываясь от экрана.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Олег, но когда он уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, Разумовский схватил его за плечо и резко развернул к себе.

— Ты никогда со мной не споришь, — заявил он. — Какого черта ты никогда со мной не споришь?

— Потому что ты обычно бываешь прав, — пожал плечами Волков.

— А если я неправ? — сердито огрызнулся Сергей. — А если я спятил? А если я попрошу с крыши спрыгнуть? Олежек, ты совсем охуевший? Я тебя не понимаю.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь, — вздохнул Олег. — Чтобы я подвергал сомнению каждый твой приказ? Тебя это раздражает.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — съязвил Разумовский. — Ты же никогда не пробовал.

— Посмотри на себя, — закатил глаза Волков. — Ты всегда знаешь лучше. Ты просчитываешь все наперед. Почему я должен в тебе сомневаться?

— Потому что ты мой друг и должен помогать мне сохранять связь с реальностью, — на этом Сергей как-то сник и потерянно отвернулся. — Если ты будешь безвольно выполнять все мои просьбы, как я пойму, насколько они адекватны?

— Кто я такой, чтобы перечить тебе, — странным тоном отозвался Олег.

Разумовский вопросительно повернулся к нему, но Волкова в комнате уже не было. 

*  
Месяц спустя, когда Олег ушел от него, Сергей сразу заметил.

Постель, в которой он проснулся, была полна перьев из его сна, как выпотрошенная подушка, а по спальне прохаживался он сам... Только это был не он, это был Птица. Скучающе поглядывавший в окно, надменный, томный, прямиком из неприкасаемых отражений, неуловимых ночных кошмаров и неясных детских воспоминаний.

— Где Олег? — спросил Сергей и стряхнул с себя перья, которые от его прикосновения взлетели и растворились в воздухе. Птица пожал плечами, не поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

— Там же, где и всегда.

— Он ушел, — уверенно сказал Разумовский. — Ты заставил его уйти. Куда он ушел?

— Твой друг, — странным тоном сказал Птица, и сердце Сергея пропустило удар, — попал к тебе прямиком с войны. Наверное, вернулся обратно, какая разница?

— Он мне нужен, — твердо сказал Сергей. — Я не могу без него. Я сойду с ума.

— Не сойдешь, — рассмеялся Птица. — У тебя же есть я.

Он наконец развернулся к Разумовскому и подошел к нему, чтобы присесть рядом — на половину кровати, которую обычно занимал Олег. Птица поймал руку Сергея, сжал ее и посмотрел ему в глаза долгим проникновенным взглядом.

— Когда-то ты избавился от меня, — сообщил он буднично, без намека на обиду. — Или думал, что избавился, — и он с хитрецой подмигнул Разумовскому. — Но теперь мы снова будем вместе. И будем делать важные дела, Сережа. Великие дела.

Сергей высвободил руку, но Птица только рассмеялся и хлопнул в ладоши. Черные перья, шуршащие, как старые газетные листы, заполнили спальню Разумовского, закручиваясь в бешеной воронке, заставляя его задыхаться от ужаса.

А потом все резко закончилось.

Птица приглашающе протянул руку, и Сергей принял ее, опасливо оглядывая спальню, вернувшую себе прежний вид.

— Сначала мы привнесем в этот мир немного справедливости, — улыбнулся Птица. Сергей мог сделать и сказать что угодно, но только кивнул, соглашаясь.

*  
Разумовский плохо помнил, что происходило потом. Когда Птица занимал его сознание, по-царски устраиваясь и вытесняя все сторонние мысли, у него не оставалось сил ни на что, кроме пассивного наблюдения за разрушением созданного им мира.

В редкие моменты просветления Птица улыбался с невинностью фресочного святого и сообщал, что этот мир не принадлежит ему одному; он принадлежит им обоим.

Сереже, изгнанном на окраину сознания, хотелось спрятаться, закрыть глаза и надеяться, что когда-нибудь его захватчику надоест. Наскучит бесцеремонно копаться в его голове и распоряжаться чувствами. Но надежда вытеснялась вместе с ним самим, напуганная хохотом Птицы, принявшего власть и расправившего крылья.

*  
Его спас вернувшийся с войны Олег.

А может быть, и не спас, а подтолкнул ближе к краю пропасти.

Разумовский не знал, почему Волков вдруг решил помочь ему с его честолюбивыми планами, но Птица пользовался его услугами сполна, расчищая с помощью Олега дорогу туда, где в другой ситуации требовалось бы слишком много времени и сплетенных интриг. Олег смотрел на него так, словно бесконечно доверял ему, и у Сергея, наверное, разорвалось бы сердце от этого взгляда, если бы перед его глазами было хоть что-то, кроме четко прочерченного плана по уничтожению Игоря Грома, возведенного в свете минувших событий в ранг архиврага.

Разумовский был готов положить на это сколько угодно жизней. Он был готов подорвать хоть весь город, лишь бы добраться до Грома. Только навязчивая мысль о том, что он лучше этого обыкновеннейшего мента, заставляла обтачивать обходные пути, чтобы сделать представление изящней и зрелищней, пусть и всего для одного зрителя. Выстраиваемый спектакль должен был быть умным, непредсказуемым, впечатляющим и незабываемым, под стать ему самому.

Взгляд Олега, когда Разумовский отворачивался, кружась в порыве самодостаточного вдохновения, становился печальным; он как будто переживал необратимо грядущую потерю Сергея заранее. Или наоборот — с запозданием во много лет.

*  
Когда Сергей вынырнул из затягивающего кошмара или, быть может, видения и открыл глаза в своей помпезной венецианской спальне, единственной оставшейся мыслью, которая приносила ему тупое удовлетворение, было «зато ты один».

Зато никто больше не пострадает.

Зато под ударом не друзья и родные, а только твои собственные, уже и так пропущенные через мясорубку замятых страхов, мозги.

Никто больше не...

— Опять кошмары спать не дают? — тихий голос Олега эхо высокого зала разнесло во все концы, и Сергей замер, отчетливо чувствуя, как леденеет сердце.

Какого черта ты здесь, хотелось крикнуть. Какого черта, я никогда не просил тебя быть со мной рядом! Какого черта, Олег, ведь я не отвечаю даже сам за себя, как ты можешь сидеть так спокойно здесь, у моей кровати, как верный пес.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — выдавил он вслух.

Олег, разве ты не видишь, разве ты не чувствуешь, мне что, повесить на себя датчик, который бы срабатывал в случае опасности?

— Охраняю тебя. Это же моя работа, забыл? — голос Олега звучал непринужденно, даже скучающе. Волков вообще часто выглядел так, будто мученически закатывал глаза от Сережиного идиотизма, но смиренно следовал за ним дальше, будто не было у него в жизни больше никаких целей, кроме Сережи — его ебаной путеводной звезды.

От беспомощности ему все еще хотелось кричать, но все еще саднило горло после кошмара, и он поднялся с постели, чтобы выпить воды, а заодно принять пару таблеток, чтобы эта дрянь больше ему не снилась. Олег пошел за ним по пятам, след в след.

— Если тебе нужна моя помощь... — начал Волков, и рука Разумовского задрожала в неистовом желании запустить стаканом в его глупую голову.

Пошел ты со своей помощью. Надо же, какой заботливый нашелся. Еще давай, одеяло начни мне подтыкать, и курс психотерапии пройдем вместе, как женатая парочка.

Олег, пожалуйста, не будь ты таким идиотом, спасайся. Спасайся от меня, пока не поздно. Пока меня еще держат таблетки. Пока я еще могу кричать, а не выхватывать пистолет. Пока я еще в себе.

Олег, почему ты вообще здесь, почему не рубишь в мясо каких-нибудь террористов в горячей точке, почему не загораешь на пляже, проедая оплату спасения жизни какого-нибудь богатого мудака (вроде меня, если вдуматься), почему не женишься и не воспитаешь кучку маленьких воспитанных волчат? В мире есть столько другого, правильного, важного, какого черта ты смотришь на меня так взволнованно в половине пятого утра в моей собственной спальне, зачем ты вообще сюда пришел, я никогда не звал тебя. Я никогда не просил тебя быть со мной. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы...

— Но ведь ты звал, — насмешливо сказал голос в его голове, его собственный голос. — Ведь ты как раз просил. Разве не помнишь? Двадцать с лишним лет назад ты сказал... — сочащийся вкрадчивым ядом голос Птицы начал таять, и последние слова донеслись еле слышно: — Ты сказал мне, что тебе нужен друг...

В установившейся тишине Сергей открыл глаза и оглянулся. Олег уже ушел, то ли обидевшись, то ли отправившись исполнять какое-то данное в запале поручение. Разумовский вздохнул и снова закрыл лицо руками. Опустошенная пачка таблеток, брошенная на стол, выглядела невероятно довольной собой.

*

В переделе внутренней власти не было никакой связи, никакой закулисной логики. Сергей пил таблетки, чтобы избавиться от навязчивого присутствия рядом Птицы, из-за которого пропадала куда-то вся воля и оставался только скребущий страх. Пил таблетки, чтобы не снились кошмары. Пил таблетки, чтобы кошмары не превращались в видения. Пил таблетки, чтобы видения не становились явью. С оглядкой можно было констатировать, что таблетки не то чтобы очень помогали.

Да еще и Олег сваливал в Питер каждый раз, когда он принимался за новую пачку. Понятно, что у Волкова были дела, вся эта организация массовых убийств, которую Сергей сам ему и поручил, но только в поведении Олега все больше чувствовалась затаенная обида. Может, он чего-то боялся, но чего? Что Разумовский станет зависим от лекарств? Если бы это помогало, он бы сел на наркотики еще лет десять назад, но все это только развлекало Птицу. Своими приездами-отъездами Волков разводил какую-то сопливую драму, которую Сергей никак не мог понять и прочувствовать.

Бросалось в глаза одно: Олег вел себя странно, и это «странно» началось после организации взрыва в Петербурге. Сергей не сразу заметил изменения: все-таки настолько обтекаемое определение подходило под весь стиль жизни руководителя наемников, такой непохожей на выбор, сделанный для себя Разумовским. В тот вечер, когда он встречал Олега, вернувшегося в Венецию с полным комплектом заложников, он только вскользь подумал, что Волков выглядел каким-то бледным.

Позже добавилось другое: Олег избегал его во дворце, а когда им все-таки доводилось пересечься — молчал и отводил глаза. Олег перестал комментировать его действия — но это было еще допустимо; хуже было то, что Олег перестал выражать беспокойство.

Последнее настораживало Разумовского сильнее всего. Он привык отмахиваться от чужих опасений, смеяться в лицо и демонстрировать свое блестящее умение справляться со сложной ситуацией. Но Олег почему-то перестал быть для него вызовом, будто превратился в такую же тень; скользил по коридорам, выполнял его указания — и если бы не взгляд, которым он провожал Сергея, тот бы решил, что перед ним призрак.

Разумовский почти жалел, что включил Олега в эту операцию, оказавшуюся такой грязной; в конце концов, подорвать половину центра можно было и без его вмешательства. Может, Волкова терзало количество жертв на Восстания? Возможно, он был тайным поклонником старой городской застройки и тайно же участвовал в соответствующих общественных организациях? В эти дни Сергей с особенным огорчением осознавал, что знает о Волкове обескураживающе мало. Его всегда волновало только одно: то, каким сильным делал его Олег. Никак не то, сколько ресурсов на это требовалось. Столько, уверенно кивал себе Сергей, сколько понадобится.

На более тщательное осмысление ситуации у него не оставалось ни возможности, ни сил. Последнее отнимал Птица, все чаще вытеснявший Сергея на задний план и перехватывавший пистолет поудобней. Стены, окружавшие остатки Сережиного рассудка, наполнялись чужими криками и болью, все было в огне — как в детстве, и если бы Разумовский не сошел с ума гораздо раньше, он бы точно свихнулся теперь.

Зато у него была пара собственных крыльев, гигантских, размашистых, совсем как у скульптур, которые он когда-то давно придумывал, увлеченно грызя кончик карандаша. С новыми крыльями он, наверное, мог бы спастись, но раздуть очищающее пламя было куда заманчивей, и, после череды всех приготовлений, несравненно проще.

*

Он, конечно, забыл, что посреди этого огня окажется Олег. Его Олег, так смиренно принявший на себя заботу о нем с первого дня их странного знакомства. Его идеальный Олег, который был рядом всегда, когда это было нужно; который исчезал, как только необходимость в нем пропадала. Чьи уверенные руки лежали на его плечах в самые трудные моменты в его жизни, совсем как...

— Олег... — выдохнул Сергей, а ошейник на шее Волкова мигнул красным. Разумовский будто оцепенел, чувствуя только, как рушится весь его мир, так тщательно сваянный и подогнанный под широкий размах выпестованной гениальности. Все это было ложью. Все это было гигантским кружевом лжи, сплетенным Птицей, чтобы захватить его разум. Выиграть, как в шахматы, завоевывая клетку за клеткой, здесь признанием, там любовью.

Он любил человека, которого никогда не существовало, он продолжал жить ради Олега, которого никогда не существовало нигде, кроме его собственного больного, покореженного сознания.

Птица хохотал в ушах Сергея пронзительно, но даже сквозь этот шум был слышен треск электрического разряда, а следом за ним — единый на весь зал выдох.

— Гребаная китайская техника, на нее никогда нельзя положиться, — пробормотал Разумовский, оборачиваясь и глядя прямо в глаза Волкову, который продолжал твердо стоять на земле, как будто еще не понял, что его все-таки разоблачили. — Придется все делать самому!

Это был невероятно важный акт борьбы с собственными страхами и разрушенными надеждами. Сергей поднял пистолет, потому что иначе Волков никогда не ушел бы из его жизни, а с ним и создавший его лукавый кукловод. Как же все оказалось просто: Птице вовсе не обязательно было превращаться в ночной кошмар самому, достаточно было подобрать подходящего наемника. Сергей выдохнул и прицелился. Ради того, чтобы избавиться от манипулирования Птицы, он был готов на все.

— Прости, Олег, но правила есть правила.

Правила его собственной жизни. Они были довольно простые: на первом месте он сам — приютская норма, практически необходимость. Он сам за себя, воображаемые друзья сами за себя.

Волков имел наглость смотреть на него с обреченностью, болью и тоской, и рука Разумовского дрожала, когда он наводил пистолет на Олега. К счастью, за его спиной были могучие крылья. Пять пуль распороли реальность и утащили Волкова за собой; не сработавший ошейник прокатился по залитому кровью полу клетки и упал, напоследок прощально звякнув.

— Ну что, — Сергей обернулся к Грому и улыбнулся так широко, что свело челюсть; ему было легко и радостно от раскрытой тайны, и обретенная неуязвимость щекотала ожидания. — Продолжаем партию?

*  
Некоторое количество дней назад  
— ... Пришли результаты фотоанализа, — с порога сообщил Дима, отвлекая Грома от попыток собрать воедино информацию, имеющуюся у них по неуловимому Разумовскому. — На фотографии с заложниками — некий Олег Волков. Бывший детдомовец, в данный момент работает наемником. В отделе сказали, что с трудом его нашли, данных на него минимум. — Игорь выхватил у Димы фотографию и вгляделся в строгое лицо изображенного на ней мужчины.

Практически парадный портрет выглядел очень странно для человека, который всеми силами старался скрыться с радаров. Но это действительно был он: после часов, проведенных над присланной Разумовским глумливой фотографией с заложниками, Гром узнал бы это лицо везде. Точно так же серьезно сведенные брови, волевой подбородок, уверенный, решительный взгляд. Волков был откровенно красив; но не вызывающе, как тот же Разумовский — он был красив уверенно и достойно. Если нарциссичный маньяк взял его руководителем наемников...

— Игорь, ты меня слышишь? — Дубин раздраженно помахал перед носом задумавшегося Игоря листками с копией досье. — Вот все, что на него есть. 

Гром забрал бумаги, быстро пролистал их и вдруг замер.

— Отлично, это наша зацепка, — решительно сказал он и быстро написал на подвернувшемся стикере номер телефона. Главное было не говорить Диме о своих подозрениях, чтобы его игра на публику была естественной. — Вот номер человека, с которым тебе нужно связаться. Пробей Волкова вместе с ним.

Дима еще не успел уйти, когда Игорь засел за ноутбук и принялся впечатывать свои сомнения в поисковик. После двадцати минут блуждания по новостным сводкам он нашел то, что искал, и набрал нужный номер.

Еще через час Гром стоял в морге и опознавал тело Олега Волкова; его лицо почти не пострадало, только немного обгорели брови и волосы.

В заключении говорилось, что он пострадал во время взрыва на площади Восстания; его вытащили из огня, но слишком поздно: Волков к этому времени уже умер от разрыва сердца.

*  
— Олег...

Гром смотрел на то, как Разумовский отчаянно расстреливает пустоту, трясущейся рукой сжимая пистолет. Пули врезались в стену, оставшиеся в живых заключенные, поскальзываясь на лужах крови, разметались по углам клетки. Пять пуль, и он опустил руку.

Выдохнул.

Вдохнул.

И, отдаваясь захлестывавшей его истерике, Сергей развернулся на каблуках и воззвал, не следя за безумной усмешкой, сковавшей его губы:

— Ну что, продолжаем партию?


End file.
